Fluid dispensers can take on various general forms, e.g., trigger sprayers, finger type pumps, aerosol dispensers, etc. Nozzle assemblies can be coupled to such fluid sprayers to project different fluid dispensing patterns, e.g., stream, spray (divergent or conical), aerated foam, and the like during dispensing. The different dispensing patterns can be selected by the user and included as indicia on the fluid dispensers as modes, such as: “OFF”, “SPRAY,” “STREAM,” etc.
The design of such fluid dispensers generally depends on the intended application and/or the characteristics of the fluid that is dispensed. For example, if the fluid is intended to be suspended in the air or is intended to provide increased coverage on a surface, a nozzle assembly to project a divergent spray may be used, but if the fluid is intended to be applied to a localized region on a surface, e.g., carpet, wood, a painted surface, etc., a nozzle assembly to project a stream may be used. Product can be dispensed from a bottle by means of a fluid dispenser, such as a trigger engine.